kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kei Sunado
(1, 2) (3) |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Infiniva |motif = Hourglass, Heroes, Future |affiliation = I.W.A.E. (1 - 3) Hōseki Gakuen (1, 2) Beacon Academy (2) Kaikeishi Academy (3) |type = Hero, Protagonist |homeworld = Earth (World of Infiniva) |firstepisode = The Phantom Hourglass |lastepisode = End of Eras (Season 1) |numberofepisodes = 53 (Season 1) TBA. (Season 2) TBA. (Season 3) 2 (Movies) TBA. (Specials) |cast = |label2 = Kamen Rider Infiniva }} , who is more commonly known as his main alias, known as , is the male titular protagonist of the 2019 fan-adaptation, Kamen Rider Infiniva. Stumbling into a plot to destroy the world using alternate world interferences, and meeting the organization behind the research of the plot, the , he is chosen, albeit reluctantly at first, to become the hourglass-themed Rider, , guided by I.W.A.E. and tasked to repair the space-time continuum. History Personality Powers/Weaknesses Forms Rider Statistics: * Height: 198.25 cm. * Weight: 89.50 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 8.30 t. * Kicking Power: 34.00 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 45.15 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 4.50 s. is Kei's default/base form accessed using the alongside the set into the default position, hence known as the . This form, overall, has stats that are in the middle of Zi-O and Zero-One, being an all-rounded fighter. In this form, the main weapon that Kei uses is known as the , which Kei uses the Sword Mode of the weapon for. Infiniva's armor consists of the following parts: * : The helmet part of Infiniva's armor. The I.W.A.E. designed it based on a knight's helmet, particularly taking inspiration from both real life and video game examples. Integrated within the helmet are multiple systems that help provide necessary data for Infiniva to fight, and the helmet is made from a metal known simply as , that provides sufficient protection for Infiniva against mook-level mutants. ** : The visor part of Infiniva's helmet, it is the main source of sight for Infiniva. In it, is installed the , which provides a 360° field-view, whilst also not overwhelming the user's sensory input through a special restraint chip installed within the module. * : The artificial intelligence system installed into Infiniva's armor, the I.W.A.E. based it off J.A.R.V.I.S., K.A.R.E.N. and F.R.I.D.A.Y., intelligence systems that were shown in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It provides optimal strategies regarding the fighting styles that Infiniva has to take, and adjusts systems to accommodate the situation if absolutely necessary. * : The chestpiece part of Infiniva's armor. Based off knight's armor, from both real life and video games, this part of Infiniva's armor is made from the gray and shiny metal, , which not only reinforces the user's chest regions, but also provides minor immunity to timeline alteration when used as a chestpiece material. * : The adjuster part of Infiniva's chestpiece. Its main purpose is to channel orders inputted by the T.A.I.S., and channel them to the necessary parts of Infiniva's armor, adjusting the parameters accordingly to match certain situations, such as making punches weaker when the user doesn't intend to harm, or increasing body temperature in cold environments. * : The elbow and arm regions of Infiniva's armor. Designed to maximise the user's punching speed, this part of Infiniva's armor is also made of , which reinforces the user's arm and elbow regions. ** : The hand part of Infiniva's armor. Designed to increase the user's punching capabilities, this part of Infiniva's armor is also made of , which reinforces the user's hands and knuckles. - Prism Forms= - Duo-Prism= }} }} Equipment Devices * : Kamen Rider Infiniva's main transformation device. * : Kamen Rider Infiniva's main transformation trinket. * : Kamen Rider Infiniva's secondary transformation trinkets. Weapons Vehicles Legend Rider Devices Relationships - Infinite Worlds Association and Establishment= * Aozora Hanabi: * Ango Sunado: ** While it was a mystery as to how Kei and Ango were actually brother and sister even though their birthdates were three months apart, it was later revealed during a side-story that Ango was Kei's adopted younger sister, as the result of a plan that Kei's parents had in mind. As they knew each other since Kei was a year old, the main effect of it was that they became very close to each other, protecting each other. ** To them, their familial love is a close second to any relationships they would have in the future. Even when Kei found out that Ango had gotten into a relationship, he would be very supportive, the same going for Ango when she found out that Kei had gotten into a relationship with Elizabeth. ** Ango is also Kei's berserk button trigger in a sense, as Kei immediately loses his cool when Ango is threatened by any of his enemies, as shown when one of the mutants threatened to harm Ango, detailing a horrifying list of things it'd intended to do, Kei would lay a brutal smackdown, to the point where he defeated the mutant with only his fists. * Ayase Chihara: * Ryujin Yanagi: * Samuel Suzuki: * Dancho Koma: * Alexis Takahashi: * Alice Éclaire: * Ash Karyu: * Dayangko Shabistari: * Elizabeth Crys: ** While Kei wasn't one of the first seniors that Elizabeth would get to know, meeting Ayase months before ever meeting Kei, the two of them would first encounter each other in March, during the events of Infiniva. Elizabeth was one of the few people that Kei actually got very close to, besides Ango and a few others. ** It reached a point where Elizabeth harbored feelings for Kei, acting unusual around him, something even he would pick up. After consulting with Ash on what to do, they both confessed to each other in June after a game of Dungeons and Dragons with the two of them, Ash and Hattari, where they shared their first kiss under the moonlight. ** As a result of their strong relationship, Kei is very protective of Elizabeth, as she is one of his berserk button triggers, similar to Ango. * Hattari Watanabe: * Mithra Kizari: * Rose LeBlanc: }} - Enemies= }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kei Sunado is voiced by , who previously portrayed the role of the Time Jacker, |ウール|Ūru}} in the 2018 - 2019 , . His suit actor as Kamen Rider Infiniva is |神前 元|Kanzaki Hajime}}, who has previously done suit acting in as the Berotha, Neohi and second Onycho Magias, in Zi-O as Kamen Rider Blade and Zamonas, and in as Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B. Etymology Kei's full name, when read in Japanese format, is a hononym of the Japanese word , which means hourglass, a reference to his main theme. In fact, this was said to have been an intentional naming pun by the creator. Notes Appearances ** Episode 2: ** Episode 3: ** Episode 4: ** Episode 5: ** Episode 6: ** Episode 7: ** Episode 8: ** Episode 9: }} References External Links